


Seasons

by ElSun



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: If the dark is night,then the knight is...





	Seasons

The cold of the season was settling in the air, the clouds of fall had settled in for the evening. Wayne Manor was dormant for the season. Bruce had gone away. The city had become its self and he was not tempted to return.  
Yet as he had sat out in another night his mind was lost for a moment. Looking down he noticed there wasn’t anyone who had seen him in the dark.  
As he slipped back into the shadows he was headed deeper into the future. The trek across the city wasn’t Gotham, however he did find the air just a twinge dirtier.  
The moment he was back in he began to adjourn from his holiday. The fall in Gotham was alway the time of year for sweaters layers of truth.  
By sunrise he would be back to his manor. The travel was nothing more than the trepid enterprise of high society. He was the most avid contestant.  
“Alfred, remember to have everything set.”  
“Yes Master Wayne.”  
Bruce was in his jet as he leaned back in his seat he began to peer into his soul, this wasn’t one of his usual traits but time was always.  
He had been privy of the entire town nothing new for the young prince of Gotham. It was the people who had been seen by his dark life.  
This wasn’t a self loathing trip, as he always knew. He knew that the whole city was dark, this moment was lost as the phone buzzed. As looked down it was Selena.  
He responded and the two kept a light banter, which wasn’t lost on the staff. He never did let his Wayne visage slip. Yet with Selina the nights were always more normal and sane.  
In Gotham there was never a loss for insanity. The pilot reported another piracy as they entered the field.   
Alfred was waiting and he noted the cold veneer of the lights in the distance. If at all possible he was in a state of becoming. Wether he was going to be good was not the point...  
The End...


End file.
